


Short Story

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex finds out about Fox's hobby.





	Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Short Story by Frankie

January '99  
Disclaimer: Not mine yet, but I'm still memorizing incantations...  
Rating: PG-13 for m/m affection  
Summary: Alex finds out about Fox's hobby.  
Notes: I think I was drunk.   
Feedback: sure! 

* * *

Short Story  
by Frankie  
\----------

Alex walked into the study and looked over Fox's shoulder at the computer monitor. 

"What're you working on?" he asked as he leaned in closer, placing his hands on his lover's strong shoulders.

Fox jumped and quickly turned off the monitor. "Um, nothing. I didn't hear you come in." He turned around and smiled guiltily at the handsome man standing in front of him. A crooked grin and narrowed eyes met his gaze. 

"What are you up to?" The question was asked slowly, the slightest hint of laughter playing at its edges.

"It's just, um, something I've been, uh, doing on the side." Fox reached to turn off the computer and took out the disk that had been in the drive. He stood up. "Gee, I'm really hungry. You hungry?"

Alex crossed his arms in front of him and smirked. "I'm feeling a bit peckish, but that can wait." 

"Oh, well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Fox started to walk past him, but was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

"I want to know what you were doing." Alex smiled. "And why you're trying so hard to hide it from me."

Fox took Alex's hand and kissed it. "I'm not trying to hide it from you. It's just a stupid little thing I'm working on."

"Then why don't you want me to see it?" He stepped closer to his lover and kissed his lips, softly. 

Fox chuckled against Alex's lips. "Because it's really stupid and I don't want you to make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?" His mouth moved to Fox's ear and proceeded to gently nibble the sensitive lobe.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe because I'm a freak."

"Fox," Alex's hot breath on his neck made Fox shiver, "I already know you're a freak."

"Well this is different."

He lifted his head and stared into hazel eyes. "Don't you trust me enough to share everything with me?"

Fox grinned and shook his head. "Not everything, babe."

"But I love you," Alex said, planting tiny kisses on Fox's face. "Now, are you gonna show me what you were doing?"

A heavy sigh and another smile and Fox relented. "Okay, but only if you promise not to laugh."

Alex put on his best boy scout face and raised his right hand. "I promise, on my honor, I will not laugh."

"Do you want me to show you this or not?" 

"Yeah, come on."

Without another word Fox booted up the computer and put his disk back into the drive. He opened a document and gestured toward the monitor. "There you are."

Alex leaned over and squinted his eyes as he started reading the words on the screen. After a few minutes he turned to Fox. 

"What is this? Are you writing fanfic?" He couldn't hide the smile creeping across his face.

"I knew you'd think it was stupid." Fox made a move to close the document but Alex stopped him.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's rather good, actually."

Fox searched his face for any signs of deception. Seeing none, he relaxed. "Really?" 

"Yeah, but I'm wondering why you chose to write about these two when it's so obvious that they don't belong together?"

"What are you talking about? You could cut the sexual tension with a knife the first time these guys laid their eyes on each other."

"Yeah, but what about the well established layer of tension he already had with his nemesis?"

"Alex, when you decide to write a story, you can pair whomever you like. This is my choice."

"Fine, you don't have to get snippy." 

Mulder sighed and moved toward his lover. Kissing him briefly on the mouth, he laughed. "See why I didn't want to show it to you? I know about your biases when it comes to these guys."

"I know. Okay, let's just call a truce. I do like your story, though."

"Well, thank you." Fox took out the disk and shut down his computer.

"You're welcome," Alex smiled and kissed Fox's cheek. "But I still don't see how you can think Elmer belongs with Daffy."

=======end=========


End file.
